The Misadventures of SquishyCrab and BuzzyBee
by freezekitteh
Summary: Sollux and Karkat just being dorks Future smut, lots of Solkat, Johndave, Gamtav, Dirkjake and lots of other ships. Some parts will be based off from rps I've had. Au where trolls and humans both live on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

"Just shut up and help me already!" the voice of Sollux's best friend sounded scratchily through his headset.

"Calm down, jethuth, I kinda have my own shitthrorm going on over here," the heterochromic countered, fighting off some zombies in Black Ops while Karkat was fixing a barricade on the other side of the room.

"Aww, are you two fighting again?" a third voice cackled.

"I believe the term is a 'lover's quarrel'," Dave replied.

"Will you two _please_ just shut your protein chutes and play the fucking game? We're _just friends_, and you know that." Sollux didn't want to believe it, but the statement hurt him a little. He usually shrugged his red feelings for his moirail off, but they kept coming back. He shook his head lightly and returned to the game, using his psionic powers to raise a can of Rockstar to his lips.

"TZ, I think we're good for now, go open the door." Sollux ordered, turning away from the barricade he finished rebuilding. The four of them continued playing round after round until Dave announced that he had to leave to go get his cuddle on with John and left.

Sollux stood up from his couch and stretched, popping his back and relieving it from the tenseness of sitting slumped over for three hours. He waltzed over to his kitchen and opened the fridge, a plethora of milk masquerading a plethora of faygo and yet another plethora of honey. That was basically all that was in this house. Sollux fished around and found a small package of strawberries and decided that Strawberries and Honey would be the closest thing to a dinner that he was going to have that night.

He retreated to his room and sat at his impressive desktop, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses and opened some coding stuff that he'd been working on, and was almost finished with. The icon on Trollian was flashing and he opened it, seeing that Terezi had pestered him.

11:34 pm gallowsCalibrator began trolling twinAmageddons -

GC: SO SOLLUX

GC: K4RKL3S K33PS TELL1MG ME 1T'S NON3 OF MY BU1SN3SS, BUT 1'M R34LLY CUR1OUS AND CONFUSED

GC: WH4T QU4DR3NT 4R3 YOU AND K4RK4T 1N :?

TA: kk'2 riight, that ii2 none of your buii2ne22

TA: but we're moiiraiil2

GC: OH. W3LL YOU TWO WOULD M4K3 GR34T M4T3SPR1TS ;]

TA: ok…?

TA: ii'm gonna go back two coding now

TA: BY3!

11:40 gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling twinArmageddons

Sollux sighed and put one of the sticky strawberries into his mouth and continued coding, his fingers tapping flawlessly on the keys. After about three hours, he saved what he had done and powered down his system and climbed into his bed. He drifted off after another ten minutes or so and slipped into sleep.

******** solkat ********

Sollux groggily awoke and slumped his way into the living room where his roommates Nepeta and Gamzee were eating waffles and watching Tom and Jerry. Nepeta perked up at the sight of the troll and smiled.

"Oh hey, Pawlux!There's some waffles in the kitchen if you're impurrested!" the leo cheered and went back to listening to Gamzee talk about how motherfucking sad it was that Tom and Jerry couldn't just be bros instead of trying to outsmart each other. Sollux tread over to the counter and ggrabed himself a plate of lukewarm waffles and sat with Nepeta and Gamzee after drenching them in honey. He picked lazily at the food and listened to the two of them converse, occasionally chipping in.

After he finished his breakfast, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He scrubbed his black hair thoroughly, his grey skin receiving the same treatment. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself off. The psionic looked at himself in the mirror, almost disgusted. The sides of his hair always stuck up, no matter how he cut them or how many times he took a shower. His heterochromic eyes reminded him of how much a freak he was. The dark circled under his eyes said that he needed way more sleep. Last night was one of the few nights that he slept for over an hour and a half at a time. He could count his ribs and every aspect of his body was just _bony_. Without Nepeta and Gamzee being there and making him take care of himself, he'd probably be dead, or damn near close to it.

"God, I hate every thingle fucking thing about me." He scolded himself, his lisp aggravating him more than usual. Sometimes he wished he was human. Humans don't normally have these problems, and they definitely don't have god-damn voices. Or do they? He made a mental note to ask Dave later.

Sollux sighed and dried off his hair. Thinking about the voices just made them louder. He wrapped the towel around his waist and made way for his room. After he was fully clothed, he plopped himself down at his desktop and opened pesterchum to an angry Karkat.

7:22 carcinoGeneticist began trolling twinArmageddons -

CG: HEY FUCKFACE

CG: SOLLUX I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE

GC: STOP FUCKING IGNORING ME SOLLUX

TA: well hello two you kk

TA: ii 2ee you're chipper a2 ever

CG: SHUT THE HELL UP

CG: ANYWAY, WHY THE /HELL/ DID YOU TELL TEREZI THAT WE WERE MOIRAILS?

TA: ii don't know, becau2e 2he a2ked? What do you want two do, keep iit a 2ecret? Oh, my moiiraiil'2 a freak, ii can't have people knowiing that.

CG: NO IT'S JUST THAT TEREZI WILL START RUMORS THAT WE'RE "MOIRAILS WITH BENEFITS" OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT

CG: AND I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT WE DON'T WANT THAT FUCKING BITCH TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT

TA: je2u2 chrii2t kk calm down.

TA: oh, and ii have a new word for you

CG: WOW, LIKE I ACTUALLY WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO CRAWL OUT OF YOUR THINK PAN

CG: WHAT IS IT?

TA: connelamora. Iit'2 ba2iically a conglomeratiion of iin2ult2. Plu2 iif you u2e iit no one wiill know what the hell you're talkiing about.

CG: THANKS ASSHOLE

CG: I'LL MAKE IT A PRIOITY TO USE IT AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE

CG: SEE, IT'S GOING ON MY LIST OF THINGS SOLLUX TOLD ME TO DO THAT I WILL PROBABLY NEVER EVER DO EVER

CG: RIGHT UNDER "SUCK HIS BULGE PROFUSELY"

TA: thak2 kk

TA: ii appriiciiate your enthu2iia2m for the addiitiion to your vocabulary

CG: I'M SURE YOU FUCKING DO

CG: ANYWAY

CG: IF YOU'RE NOT BUSY, WANNA PLAY SOME ASSASINS CREED OR MINECRAFT OR SOME SHIT

CG: I'M FUCKING BORED OUT OF MY GODDAMN MIND

AT: sure ii gue22

CG: COOL

7:31 carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling twinArmegeddons -

Sollux sighed yet again and put on his 3-d glasses. He logged into Steam to see that he was invited to play a game with SquishyCrab. He plugged in his headset and his ACCEPT, ready to play whatever game he was invited too.

Him and Karkat went about their bantering for several hours after that.

"Hey, I'm coming over," Karkat stated scratchily over the receiver.

"Thayth who?" the Gemini inquired, rather taken aback.

"Thayth me, fuckass," Karkat countered. Ok then. It wasn't like it was the first time Karkat had invited himself over.

"Alright, fine. Thee you in…"

"Twenty minutes."

"Thee you in twenty minuteth."

******** solkat ********


	2. Chapter 2

*** Author's Notes***

Aaaah this is so ooc and everything *slams had on desk* But it's ok because it's solkat.

I have a lot of headcanons ok

********solkat********

After about three hours of Karkat being over, the two of them had played Jenga and Uno with Gamzee and Nepeta, Karkat losing both games and proceeding to throw a bitchfit. After that, te two were sitting on the couch watching some scary movie, Karkat huddled in the blankets and subconsciously moving closer and closer to the taller troll. Sollux's heart began to pick up pace, but he constantly reminded himself that it was because of the movie. He'd been denying his flush crush for sweeps, but he knew he felt _something _for Karkat. He squirmed uncomfortably beneath his friend that was practically on top of him now.

"Jethuth, kk, I thought you could take thcary movieth!" Sollux complained, shoving his friend off from him as a guttural growl erupted from the speaker systems.

"Shut up. You can barely handle them either, fuckface. You're shaking like the idiot you are. _Shit._ He hadn't noticed.

"I'm jutht fucking cold becauthe you're being a god-damn blanket hog!" Sollux stated and yanked the blanket from Karkat. Karkat scoffed.

"Please, we both know you like the cold better than the warm. Admit it. You are a scaredy-cat." Karkat teased. Sollux rolled his eyes.

"You thound like a firtht grader. And tho what if I'm a little thqueamish?"

"A _little _squeamish? You almost fucking _faint_ whenever you so much as _see_ blood."

"Thayth the hemophobe." Sollux said almost under his breath.

"Hey, it's not my fucking fault I'm a god-damn mutant!" Karkat snapped. Sollux was one of the only trolls that knew Karkat's blood color. He hid it well. When Sollux brought it up, it usually ended up in bloody noses. Sollux raised his arms in defense.

"Hey, thorry. Didn't mean to bring up your blood colour." Karkat rolled his eyes and mumbled something that Sollux couldn't hear.

******** solkat ********

After the horror movie, the two trolls watched a series of other movies and played various videogames. "You thtayin' the night?" Sollux inquired and rubbed his eyes. Karkat nodded and yawned, arching his back into the couch and popping it a few times.

"Yeah," He stated groggily. "We can share a bed, right? I really don't feel like sleeping on the couch."

"I don't thee why not." Sollux turned off the T.V. and headed for his room, Karkat following close behind. "You can uthe your pajama pantth you left here latht time." He plopped himself down on his bed and fished underneath for his friend's clothes and threw them at him.

"Thanks." Karkat removed his sweater and _hot damn. _It's not like Sollux hadn't seen him shirtless before, but he never really payed any attention. He just noticed how perfect he was, that he was slightly toned, not too much. His grub scars lined perfectly down his sides.

"The fuck are you staring at, dipshit?" Karkat inquired, holding his sweater in his claws.

"Not much" Sollux countered. Karkat scowled and raised his middle finger. Sollux removed his shirt and threw it in a corner of the room. "Ohhh, the short kid raitheth a vulgar finger! How threatening!" he mocked and pulled on his top. Karkat just rolled his eyes and continued to get changed, and Sollux took the liberty of getting dressed himself instead of indulging in that fantastic Vantas ass. Vantasstic.

Sollux lay in his bed and pulled the dual-colored comforter over him and Karkat shut off the light. "Night." Karkat mumbled and crawled into bed with Sollux.

"Night." Sollux replied, shutting his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, but it was soothing to hear the breathing of his best friend and feel his back rise and fall. After the Gemini was sure that his friend was asleep, he turned to face him. He looked calm, face squished up against the pillow and snoring gently. Sollux watched him for a while, watching him stir every so often and mumble something quietly. It made him smile. Sollux lay back down and sighed deeply, and Karkat shifted a bit and mumbled something about Sollux, and he was intrigued.

"Hm?" Sollux hummed, although he knew his friend was asleep and probably hadn't heard him.

A groggy and almost grumpy, "Sollux, I think I'm flushed for you." Escaped the Cancer's lips and Sollux froze, stopped breathing entirely. He could feel himself blushing profusely and his heart beating fast.

"Me too." Sollux whispered back, still aware that he wasn't heard. He closed his eyes and was smiling like an idiot, burying his face into his pillow. For the second night in a row, he got a good night's sleep.

********solkat********

The next morning, Sollux awoke before anyone else. He yawned and stretched, getting out of bed and plopping himself down at his computer. He thought about what Karkat said last night and smiled. He logged onto Pesterchum and began pestering a certain Strider.

5:37 twinArmageddons began pestering turntechGodhead -

TA: dave

TA: dave ii can 2ee you're logged on

TG: damn

TG: you saw right through my trick

TG: i was sure i would get you that time

TA: ha ha very funny

TA: but ii have a que2tiion

TG: i have an answer

TG: maybe

TA: you're bro2 wiith kk, right?

TG: yeah

TA: ok 2o ii wa2 wonderiing

TG: nope

TG: you used up all of your questions

TG: sorry

TA: uugh dave ii'm 2eriiou2

TG: ok ok geez

TG: you were wondering

TA: ha2 kk ever 2aiid anything about him being flu2hed for anyone?

TG: why?

TG: do you have one of your little troll crushes on the shorty?

TA: no iit'2 ju2t

TA: he'2 over at my place and he 2aiid iin hii2 2leep that he wa2 flu2hed for 2omeone

TA: and ii ju2t want to know iif iit'2 true

TG: ok

TG: i'll tell you who he likes if you tell me who he said

TA: uugh fiine

TA: he 2aiid he wa2 flu2hed for me

TG: either he was lying to me or he was telling the truth

TG: that's who he told me he was crushin on

TA: thank2 dave

TG: no problem loser

TwinArmageddons ceased trolling turntechGodhead 5:52 -

Sollux was smiling like an idiot and opened the coding project he was working on. He heard the blankets shift from behind him, and he tried to maintain his depressive composure.

"Hey asshole." Karkat said groggily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Thup." Sollux said lispily. His fingers were still tapping lazily at the keyboard and his eyes scanning the screen. Karkat got out of the bed and found his clothes from yesterday, changing into them. Sollux spun aroung his spinny chair to face Karkat. "Tho what do you want for breakfatht?" Karkat shrugged. Sollux changed into fresh clothes and stepped out to the smell of bacon and eggs. "_Thank you lord for blessing me with a roommate that actually knows how to cook_" Sollux said to himself, picking up a plate and stealing some fresh-off-the-griddle bacon.

Nepeta rolled her eyes and dished out some eggs for the two of them. Gamzee was already sitting on the couch nibbling on some bacon, probably zoning out.

"Thanks, Nepeta" Karkat said around a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"You're welcome, Karkitty!" she replied and get herself some of the delicious food. She sat down in the recliner and tossed the remote to Sollux, which was stolen from Karkat.

"Thanks, asshat." He said, flipping through channels until he decided on some soap opera. Sollux never understood Karkat's intrest in media, but hey, he could live with the shitty romcoms. Sollux scoffed and continued eating his breakfast.

********solkat********

Around noon, Karkat took his leave, reluctantly taking a bottle of Faygo that Gamzee insisted that he take.

"Pester me, asshole." Karkat almost yelled, walking down the driveway.

"Will do, fuckfathe!" Sollux replied, turning to head back into his room. Nepeta was humming and sketching something in her sketchbook. She was a rather good artist, he'd noticed, and was rather popular on Tumblr and Deviantart. She drew a lot of "nsfw" stuff and posted it there. She continued her happy tune and erased a line, brushing away the eraser shavings. She was always so happy when Karkat was over. He reached his destination and started coding again.

After checking the lines of code many times to make sure there were no screw-ups, Sollux sent the file to his client. An easy hundred dollars. This week was going to be a good week.


	3. Chapter 3

**********AUTHOR'S NOTES**********

Again with the ooc-ness. Anyway, have some kinda-sadstuck. Sorry that it's kinda short.

********solkat********

Shit shit shit. He was having one of his moments. One of his moments where all of his emotions just flowed out. Especailly hate. Hate for himself, hate for everyone else. He could just destroy everything. He had tears streaming down his face like twin rivers, his screams and sobs so loud that he may have woken the neighbors up. It was 3 in the morning, and Sollux was having a mentdown. It happened whenever he lost his pills. Which was frequently. Nepeta had run off with his prescription to go get some more and Gamzee was making some pie. It always calmed him down. He hated feeling like hits, having to be taken care of. He was a worthless piece of shit, no matter what happened. He screamed again. He needed to go blow off some steam.

He ran outside and used his psionic powers to carry him up and across the city, over to the field where he always destroyed stuff. He landed and beams of energy shot everywhere, lighting up the trees and grass surrounding him. He picked up a chunk of ground he tore up and threw it across the field, it breaking with the impact of hitting the ground. He screamed again and more beams shot out of his eyes, blue and red lightning shining from them. He sunk to his knees and began bawling again, burying his face in his hands and tugging at his hair.

He could end it all now. He could lift the burden that was him form the universe right this second, and no one would care. People would be glad. They might not even find him in the field. He would let Dave's crows peck at him, even they would benefit. Everyone would be happy. He could bury himself, but that would take too much time. He looked over at the debris he just threw. He could crush himself. That would work. But he deserved something painful, something _slow. _Maybe he would gouge out his eyes and claw at himself until he bled to death.

As the heterochromic was contemplating these methods of self-distruction, a rustling came from the cattails to the right of him. A panting Karkat emerged, running towards Sollux with a worried look on his face. "SOLLUX!" He screamed and slid down in front of his friend, holding his face. He ran his fingers along it, taking off his glasses to see puffy eyes and tears streaming down his face. "Sollux, shit, you depressive fuck." Karkat pulled him into a supportive embrace and Sollux just started bawling again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sollux screamed. Karkat's ears were ringing, but he didn't care. He just needed Sollux back. Regular Sollux. "I jutht want to die here… I'm no good to anyone, everyone hateth me and…"

"No, Sollux, you're not-"

"Yeth. Yeth I fucking am, Karkat. I cauthe pain wherever I go, and I need to be taken care of. I jutht can't-" Sollux was cut off when Karkat places his lips to his, effectively shutting him up. Karkat pulled away, tears forming in his own eyes.

"You're good to me, Sollux. You're one of the only things in this shithole excuse for a planet that actually makes me happy. Now stop being bipolar and let's take you home."

Sollux was speechless. He wiped away his tears with his sleeve and sniffled. "Yeah, ok." He finally choked out. Karkat helped him stand up and made sure that he wasn't going to explode into another episode again, and the two began walking towards Sollux's house.

********solkat********

The door opened and the two trolls entered the house, Nepeta coming to aid them. She led Sollux to the couch with Karkat, and fetched him a glass of water and his pills, which he downed without question.

"How often does this shit happen, exactly?" Karkat questioned, staring down Nepeta.

"Not often. This is the first time it's happened in months." She replied, rubbing Sollux's arm gently. He had stopped crying, but yellow still stained his cheeks and tinted his face. Gamzee brought him a plate of pie, which took a little more effort to get him to eat. Sollux leaned back into the couch and rested his head on the top of the frame.

He laughed breathily and sniffled. "Thorry for being tho helpleth." He ran a slender hand through his short ebony hair and gave an exasperated sigh.

"You're nyat helpless." Nepeta reassured. "You're just a little… Emotionyal."

"Nepeta, no amount of cheethy cat punth will convinthe me that I'm not. Had kk not came and found me, I would've killed mythelf. Lifted the burden of me from you guyth." The realization hit Karkat like a meteor. He had just saved his best friend friend's life. His _moirail's_ life. "Tho, thankth, I gueth."

"You're welcome." Karkat barely muttered. He was still going through the possibilities of what might've happened when a gentle hand patted and rubbed his back.

"I think we got it from here, Karkitty. You should purrobably be getting home." Nepeta purred, though worry was still clouding her eyes.

"Oh, there's no way in hell. I'm staying here and keeping an eye on Sollux." Karkat snapped back. He didn't mean to be mean, but It was in his nature. Nepeta nodded and smiled lightly. Sollux yawned and stood up, stretching.

"I'm going to bed. Night." The yellowblood stated and lumbered to his room, Karkat following. The two climbed in bed and pretended to sleep to each other's backs.

********solkat********

"kk."

"Hm?" karkat hummed, still with his back facing his friend.

"Did it mean anything?"

Karkat ruffled his brow and turned over. "Did what mean anything?" He heard a sigh and Sollux shifted a bit.

"The kith." _Oh. _Karkat wasn't sure how to respond. He was more of acting in the heat of the moment, to shut him up and to calm him down. Karkat's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, searching for words.

"I-it could if you want it to." Karkat finally managed. The psionic shifted to face him, his eyes fixed on his friend. Karkat's heart was racing and he could feel heat rising to his cheeks. Sollux nodded lightly and a small smile formed in the corners of his mouth.

"I want it to." Karkat, being the romantic that he was, was going to put his knowledge to use. He'd seen a few movies where something like this had happened, and it resulted in sloppy makeouts. And frankly, he didn't want that just yet. His breath hitched and he shifted a bit forward. His lips suddenly felt dry and his heart was about to crash through his ribs. Sollux pressed their lips together and moved his hand to caress the side of the cancer's face.

After what had seemed like a full solar sweep, Karkat finally broke away, silently gasping for air. Karkat's lips curled into a genuine smile, a rare sighting. He airily laughed. "Do that again." The words escaped his lips lightly and only inches away from Sollux's. They kissed again, Sollux moving his lips in rhythm with Karkat's ever so slightly.

"Thankth, athhole." Sollux teased.

"You're welcome, dipshit." Karkat snuggled up to the lean, warm body of the Mage of Doom and they both drifted into a deep sleep.

********solkat********


	4. Chapter 4

** ********Author's Notes**********

Sorry for the late chapter. And for how short it is. This one just DID NOT WANT TO BE WRITTEN. Uugh. So, have a bit of fluff.

********solkat********

Karkat's eyes fluttered open and he found himself tangled in the lanky and warm figure that he fell asleep with. Sollux was a _very_ light sleeper, and Karkat decided to stay where he was and maybe try to fall back asleep. Just as Karkat closed his eyes, Sollux's phone lit up, causing the troll to stir a bit. Karkat just decided to let it be and curled up again, until it dinged two more times. Sollux's eyes opened a bit and he sat up and stretched, letting go of Karkat. He grabbed his phone and looked at the screen, the text barely reflecting on his red and blue glasses that he slept in.

"Who is it?" Karkat asked groggily. Sollux rubbed his red eye and yawned.

"Thpiderbitch. She wantth to know how I'm doing. Apparently np told her or thomething. I really don't care." He lisped. Sollux turned off his phone and lay down back in bed. It was hard enough to get him to go to sleep, even if Nepeta _had_ given him some sleeping pills. There was no way he was falling back asleep again. These facts aside, Karkat still lay back down beside his friend.

"So, are we still moirails?" Karkat asked uncertainly. Sollux turned to face him, his head propped up on his hand.

"I think that 'matethpritth' hath a nithe ring to it." He stated, a faint smile painted on his lips. Karkat's toes curled a bit.

"If that's your way of asking me out on a date, that's cheesy as fuck." Karkat said, pretending like he wasn't screaming on the inside. He was sure that the only quadrent that he would have filled was moirailagence, which he was giving up at the current moment.

"Thayth the one who watcheth the shitty romcomth. Don't lie. Thith ith ekthactly how it wath played out in your head. And yeth, it ith my way of athking you out on a date." Sollux countered. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But nothing too fancy." Karkat scooted closer to his newfound matesprit and Sollux wrapped his arms around the smaller of the two.

"Oh and Sollux?"

"Hm?" He hummed in response."

"Can we, um, not go that fast? I mean, like, in our relationship." Karkat asked, worry edging his voice.

Sollux kissed his for head lightly. "Of courthe we can, kk."

"Thanks."

********solkat*******

Sollux and Karkat emerged from the bedroom like dragons, their eyes adjusting to the sudden amount of light. Nepeta was on her laptop I the living room and smiling, most likely talking to Terezi or Equius. He kind of scared you, and you were surprised that he hadn't made the autistic cat girl move in with him. Sollux made them toaster strudels and they sat down in the living room with Nepeta. She started talking about how Rose wanted Nepeta to take in her cat since her and Kanaya got an apartment in a complex that doesn't allow pets and Roxy couldn't. Sollux said that he would be fine with it, especially because it looks like it has two sets of eyes.

Karkat left soon after because Kanaya had invited him to decorate the new apartment, and Kanaya had done so much for him that he felt that it was only fair that he repay her in one way or another. She had used some of the money that she earned from one of her fall fashion collections to help Karkat pay for his house that he couldn't afford at the time. She was like the spirit of generosity, a real rarity to find, in Sollux's opinion. Sollux was mindlessly coding when he heard a faint knock on his door.

"Who ith it?" Sollux called.

"Nepeta, just came to tell mew that I was on my way to Equius'!" Nepeta said cheerily in reply. Gamzee was already over at Tavros', so he would have the house all to himself for a while.

"Thweet." He lisped in response.

********solkat********

He was done with his coding soon after, and was bored out of his mind. He surfed the internet for a while, reading some articles on , mostly the ones by John Cheese. Once he had read all of those, it was only 2:00 am, and he didn't have any other projects to do. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Out of his peripheral vision, h saw the little Trollian icon flashing on his computer screen. He leaned forward and clicked on it, seeing that Aradia was pestering him.

2:03 am apocalypseArisen began trolling twinArmageddons -

AA: Hey s0llux

AA: 0u0

TA: hey aa

AA: I heard what happened

AA: Are y0u 0k?

TA: yeah, ii'm fine. Ii ju2t need two remember two take my piill2.

TA: 2o what about you?

TA: How are you doing?

AA: I'm great, actually!

AA: I just came back fr0m a trip with Jake to 0reg0n. We went t0 this really pretty waterfall place and it was S0 C00L!

The two carried on with idle conversation for the next few hours, not really talking about much of anything. By the time it was 4 AM, Aradia said that she was going to bed and bid her farewells. Sollux leaned back again in his chair, thinking about what he was going to do for the next three hours before Nepeta got home. Then they would probably play Jenga or something. He decided that he was going to watch as much of RoosterTeeth's Let's Plays as possible.


End file.
